


Your Lance

by rylee_kai



Series: Voltron AUgust [7]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AUgust - Freeform, Alternate Realities, It's just a blow job, M/M, Reality swap, Smut, blowjob, hopefully it's not terrible, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-11 17:20:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20157241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rylee_kai/pseuds/rylee_kai
Summary: Keith wakes up and things are weird...him and Lance are dating? Even though he knows that's not possible. Lance hates him. Well apparently what isn't impossible is that he and Lance are dating in another reality? And Lance decides to show Keith what he's been missing.Day 7 AUgust - Reality Swap





	Your Lance

**Author's Note:**

> Trying out a month prompt challenge! AUgust. 
> 
> Day 1 - Post Canon  
Day 2 - Crossover  
Day 3 - GenderSwap  
Day 4 - Angst  
Day 5 - Fluff  
Day 6 - Youtubers/Vloggers  
Day 7 - Reality Swap  
Day 8 - Pre-Canon  
Day 9 - Superhero  
Day 10 - Hanahaki  
Day 11 - College  
Day 12 - Celebrity  
Day 13 - Siblings  
Day 14 - Apocalypse  
Day 15 - Time Travel  
Day 16 - Soul Mates  
Day 17 - Band  
Day 18 - Hidden Identities  
Day 19 - Enemies  
Day 20 - Child Potion  
Day 21 - Fire  
Day 22 - Assassins  
Day 23 - Major Character Death  
Day 24 - Rape/Non Con  
Day 25 - Thieves  
Day 26 - Forster Family  
Day 27 - Blind/Deaf  
Day 28 - Imaginary Friends  
Day 29 - Aged Up  
Day 30 - Group Chat  
Day 31 - if y'all have any requests I will take
> 
> Not all of them will have relationships, but it will probably be more Lance centric, because he's my favorite, sorry not sorry. Ratings will vary, I might even make it a little spicy, who knows. All the works will range 2000-3000 words to keep me in check.

**Day 7 AUgust - Reality Swap - Klance**

Lips pressed against his cheek pleading him to wake.  _ That’s strange _ . He passed it off as a dream, until a hand touched his other cheek stroking it slowly, tracing every line of his jaw and cheek. 

“Not cool,” he mumbled rolling over to face the wall, he knew the mind was a powerful thing, but this seemed a little far. 

“Sorry for wanting to wake along side my love, perhaps I will go kiss Hunk instead, at least I know he loves me,” a voice beckoned, but Keith’s mouth went dry when he recognized that voice. Usually full of twice as much sarcasm and snarkiness when directed towards him. 

“Lance?” Keith said stunned rolling over to see a beautiful bronze body clad naked, fortunately just his backside in view. His eyes drew over the ass he had stared at one too many times in their body suits. Realization struck and he covered his eyes. “Lance!” 

“Keith you don’t have to pretend to be so modest,” Lance giggled, before turning around, it took every bit of Keith’s restraint not to move his hand and see the full package. Unfortunately for him, Lance started strutting forward, closer and closer and closer to the bed with each seductive stride. “You always were cute when you were flustered,” Lance said as he knelt on the bed and removed Keith’s hands from his face, and touching their foreheads together. 

“Come on, you better get out of bed before Shiro walks in here ready for your training session and you are still naked in bed smelling like sex,” Lance said before tilting Keith’s chin up to meet his lips, and too distracted with ocean blue eyes he let it happen, gentle, swift, and loving. Lance pulled away and dressed in his sweats, robe, and slippers before leaving the room. 

“What the fuck?” Keith said running a hand through his hair. He was sure that yesterday he had been fighting with Lance over something trivial, annoying even Coran. They had been sentenced to opposite ends of the castle. After that Keith couldn’t really remember, but he was sure this was all a dream, there was no way Lance had feelings for him. 

“Look I am plenty happy about you and Lance, it’s certainly made your fights a lot less problematic and given you a means to release certain frustrations,” Shiro said glancing to the bed and back. “But it doesn’t mean you can sleep in this late, we have a meeting in twenty on the bridge, you better be prepared to make up our morning training session later.” 

Keith jumped as he walked out the bathroom, Shiro scaring the shit out of him, but he was more stunned at the fact that Shrio knew about him and Lance.

“Wait Shiro how did you know about me and Lance?”

“Ha, like I couldn’t hear the two of you through the walls, speaking of which I need to talk to Coran about reinforcing the walls with sound proof material.

Keith’s jaw dropped.  _ Oh my stars _ . Keith turned beet red, that was not how he wanted to tell his brother. Well tell his brother what? Keith didn’t even really know. 

“Oh relax, it’s not like I wasn’t expecting it, you two have been dating for almost three months now, honestly with all the sexual tension between you two I am surprised it took you until last month to start getting frisky,” Shiro said with a wink before leaving the room. 

_ Three months?  _ There was no way, okay things were definitely off. Three months ago Keith was trying to rip Lance’s throat out, sure things had gotten less intense between them, but there was no way they were fucking or dating.

“So it would appear that the anomaly we detected was a breach in realities,” Pidge said lifting diagrams to show coordinates and what the physical manifestation of the reality breach looked like. Keith couldn’t help but recognize the planets, it had been where the mission yesterday took place except,  _ this _ Voltron crew didn’t have any missions yesterday.

“Okay are are there any consequences to this anomaly?” Allura asked, making sure no other lifeforms or planets were affected by the breach.

“Being plunged into a reality different than our own, body swapping, and collapsing realities,” Pidge answered displaying all three phenomenons. One caught Keith’s eyes, body swapping. 

“You’ve got to be kidding me,” Keith muttered louder than he realized. 

“No Keith I don’t kid about ground breaking scientific discoveries,” Pidge said pushing up her glasses. “Fortunately our reality appears to be stable, I also checked all records, so I don’t think we have been plunged into a new reality. After all Keith and Lance are still dating.” 

The others snickered, and before Keith could interject Lance wrapped Keith in his arms and rested his head on Keith’s shoulder, “As if we wouldn’t fall in love in every reality, sometimes love is just that strong Pidge.” 

“Whatever love birds,” Hunk said rolling his eyes playfully, “What about body swapping, any evidence there?” 

“Well since there appear to be no other lifeforms affected by the breach, if there was a body swap it would be from one of us. Everyone seems to be acting normally, but I can double check our frequencies and chemical composition to make sure.” 

“What would happen if one of us were body swapped?” Shiro posed, once again Keith couldn’t get anything across. 

“Well, judging from the projection we will have the body for a day or two before the realities correct itself and fling the bodies back,” Pidge said. 

“I have something to say,” Keith cleared his throat, everyone’s eyes falling on him. 

“Oh by the stars, Keith you’ve body swapped haven’t you?” Coran said rushing over to examine Keith, pulling on his face and limbs. 

“Holy shit,” Pidge said, before typing something away on her tablet. 

“Language Pidge,” Shiro said, before looking over Keith, “I was wondering why you were being so weird this morning, I figured Lance just didn’t give it to you as good as usual.” 

“Woah, you take that back old man, first of all I give Keith a supernova time every time, second of all my mullet is always weird in the mornings,” Lance shouted, making Keith blush bright red. 

“Oh my, judging from Keith’s face I’d say you two aren’t dating in the other reality,” Hunk said, eyeing Keith carefully as Lance immediately let go of Keith and backed away. Keith had to admit, he missed the warmth and proximity almost immediately. 

“But wait you must come a reality like our own correct?” Pidge asked, before scanning Keith with her tablet. 

“It’s exactly the same, well except for Lance and I dating, we don’t get along in the slightest and we are, I don’t know, you call us rivals in my reality,” Keith said, turning to look at Lance, who looked vaguely betrayed and overwhelmed by everything happening. 

“I-I need a moment,” Lance blurted before dashing out of the room.

“You aren’t even from our reality and you are already breaking my best friend’s heart, you are lucky I don’t technically know you or else I would break you,” Hunk said before leaving the room, presumably chasing after Lance. 

“What did I do? I was just telling the truth?” Keith shouted throwing his hands in the air. 

“He’s your boyfriend you figure it out,” Pidge said looking over her scanned information. 

Keith remained at a loss, what was he supposed to do? Didn’t Pidge have more tests to run? Hunk went after Lance anyway. There wasn’t anything for ‘other’ Keith to do except make things worse. 

“Maybe you should go talk to him, tell him about the Lance from your reality, and how much you love him,” Shiro said. 

“WOAH!” Keith said pushing Shiro away from him, “I don’t love Lance, not at all.” 

“Yeah sure, uh-huh, you know if the Lance from your reality claims to be your rival and all, might as well get laid by this Lance,” Pidge said, earning her a scolding from Shiro. 

Keith considered it for a moment before realizing how wrong that was, and shaking his head, “I’ll go talk to him, but that’s it.”

When Keith knocked on the door, Hunk exited, with a glare that said I could kill you if I wanted. Which was terrifying from the resident cinnamon roll. 

“Hey Lance, it’s me, other reality Keith, can I talk to you?”

The silence wasn’t a no, so he walked in to find Lance sitting on his bed, cuddled up in blankets. 

“Hey,” Keith said, carefully before sitting down next to Lance, he felt awkward, but he hated seeing Lance look like that so he wrapped an arm around him. 

“What do you want?” Lance muttered, burying his face deeper into the blankets. 

“I am really sorry for hurting you, I never meant to, I promise,” Keith said trying to be as gentle as possible. His mind was still swirling from the kiss they had earlier and how genuine it had felt, it all made sense now. 

“I know, I know, I just, it’s scary you know. One day living a happy life with your boyfriend and finding out the next that he’s in another reality and you are stuck with one who hates you.”

“Hey, no, I don’t hate you. If anything, and this is just between you and me, I am totally head over heels for you back home, even though you can be annoying and obnoxious and get on my nerves. I think you have the best smile and laugh, and you are definitely the prettiest of all of us,” Keith said, smiling, remembering how Lance could light up a room just by walking in it. How he made sure everyone on the Castle was happy and felt like family. 

“Really?” Lance said looking up from the blankets, his ocean blue eyes, glistening with tears, it made Keith want to punch himself in the face for making Lance look that sad. 

“Really,” Keith said, only for a fist to connect with his gut, leaving him breathless. 

“Then why don’t you make a move on me you idiot?” Lance said, climbing on top of the Keith who was still trying to get his breath back. 

“Uh, oh, well because I am pretty sure you don’t like me, all we do is fight and you always call me mullet or idiot like you just did…” Keith said before trailing off realizing that maybe that was Lance’s way of flirting. 

“Oh did you just figure out that I like to tease you because you always carry around that broody face of yours. I call And you an idiot because you are one, you call me an idiot too, and I make fun of your mullet, but let me tell you a secret,” Lance said his face getting closer and closer to Keith’s before a hand snaked around to the back of his hand and his fingers started playing with the ends of his hair, and holy shit it felt amazing. “I actually like your mullet, especially when it can do this.” 

Lance suddenly gripped the hair near the base of Keith’s head and pulled making Keith half gasp half sigh, that felt really good…

“You like my mullet?” Keith whispered.

“Shh, don’t tell anyone my secret,” Lance said, before guiding Keith’s head with his hand still in his hair towards Lance’s lips, who dove down and captured them in a kiss. Keith considered fighting it, but Lance was taking the lead...

Lance tugged on his hair again, making him sigh, and in his moment of weakness Lance slipped his tongue into Keith’s mouth, and yeah Keith was in heaven, as Lance danced around his mouth, tasting him, savoring him. Keith decided to look for some control and fought his own tongue against Lance’s making quite the mess, but Keith liked it, and he could tell Lance liked it too. So Keith starting pushing Lance back onto the bed as he climbed on top straddling him, and pushing his tongue into Lance’s mouth, letting Keith get a chance to taste the boy, he may or may not dream about some nights or may or may not think about in the shower. 

Keith nibbled on Lance’s lower lip, making the boy under him moan and flick his hips up. 

“Keith, Keith,” between the pockets of air of their making out Lance tried to speak. “I want- I want you to touch- touch me like you would- if I was your Lance.” 

Keith stilled, and pulled away, looking into lidded blue eyes, that made Keith’s dick jump.  _ Holy shit _ . Lance was smoking hot, and asking him to fuck him, or well, at least touch him at the moment. Seeing no sarcasm or games Keith took the liberty of pulling his shirt off as fast as he could and hopping out of his pants. 

He climbed back on top of Lance, and began to run his fingers along Lance’s long torso and broad shoulders. Damn he was strong and beautiful, it was incredible. His fingers caught on the bottom of Lance’s shirt before pulling it off him, he took the liberty of kissing every inch of skin from forehead to navel, treasuring how Lance squirmed under his wet lips, treasuring his bronze skin, and faint outline of abs. 

“Damn, me from this reality won the fucking lottery,” Keith whispered, before hooking a finger in Lance’s waist band letting it snap back down onto the bronze skin, he watched as Lance’s breath hitched and his body reacted to the elastic. So, reactive, so very, very reactive. 

“Yes, yes, he did,” Lance said, before reaching up to catch Keith’s face and pull him back down into a kiss, they sloppily made out as Lance guided Keith’s hands down to Lance’s sweats, helping him pull them down, to expose his long legs. 

“Perfect, now we match,” Lance said pushing Keith’s body up into sitting position and moving out from under him. He positioned himself at the side of the bed, knees cushioned by a blanket as he spread Keith’s knees apart, making purple eyes go wide. Was Lance about to- His thought was cut off when Lance tugged Keith’s boxers down swiftly, Keith’s cock, freed and hitting his stomach from the anticipation, from the desire, from the need. 

“Hmm, glad to know that I can make a Keith from another reality this hard,” Lance mused, his breath tickling over his member, making Keith lose control, there was no way this was happening...Lance’s long fingers wrapped around the base of his cock, and stroked up and down slowly, making Keith groan and throw his head back. He hadn’t had sex of any kind since before they left Earth, and even then it had been a few months. 

Lips pressed down on the tip making him jolt with surprise, blue eyes shining as they met his, and refusing to break eye contact, Lance’s tongue made a guest appearance and licked his sensitive slit, he nearly came on the spot from his dreams coming true and his pent up sexual frustrations, but he held it together, not wanting the moment to end. 

Lance’s tongue came out again and dragged slowly down the underside of his cock, Keith slowly losing more and more control under the blue paladin, no  _ his  _ blue paladin. Lance returned to the top of the cock and began sinking down over it slowly with his warm mouth, Keith’s hands shot out and ran through Lance’s hair, praying he wouldn’t pull away, praying to hold onto this moment. Lance hummed with approval, making his cock jump inside his mouth. He laughed over Keith’s dick before plunging down deep in a quick swoop, and Keith may or may not have screamed, before a low moan took over. 

Well Keith knew why Lance had the nickname loverboy, because holy shit, Keith was melting. Lance bobbed, lower and lower until his nose tickled his curly black strands at the base. He gasped when a hand began to massage his balls, and nope, Keith couldn’t do it anymore. 

“Lan-Lance, I-I’m- gonna- gonna come,” Keith tried to warn through panting breaths, embarrassed at how quickly he came undone. Lance only sunk down and waited for Keith to spasm, pulling at Lance’s brown wavy hair. Lance swallowed and licked up every bit of Keith before pulling off. 

When Keith woke up, he noticed he was back in his room,  _ no.  _ He ran to Shiro’s room. 

“Shiro, Shiro are Lance and I dating?” Keith yelled at the sleeping man. 

“You and Lance dating? I wish, maybe you’d stop fighting all the time,” Shiro grumbled in his sleep. 

So Keith was back, and hard. Very hard. He walked back to his room and began to pump into his hand, wishing, dreaming that he had a certain Cuban boy there to help him. 

“No I didn’t tell them that we were dating, they didn’t even know I wasn’t their Keith, they were too busy trying to solve some transreality rock thing,” Keith whispered, cuddling into his boyfriend, he missed so dearly. 

“Oh well, I showed that Keith what this mouth could do,” Lance said with a smirk before pecking his boyfriend’s lips. 

“Naughty, naughty,” Keith said wagging a finger. 

“Oh please, all I did was make that Keith realize how much he needs me, or I guess him. He’s going to go begging to the Lance there to be his. Unlike how I had to ask you out because you were so damn dense,” Lance said playfully smacking at Keith’s ass before Keith jumped him. 

“Well as long as I have my Lance.” 

**Author's Note:**

> If you like please leave kudos and comments, if you like it a lot and want me to keep writing on the specific prompt let me know in the comments. 
> 
> Let me know if the explicit rating is alright, I wanted to be on the same side and let me know what you thought of the smut? Thanks haha <3


End file.
